


Apples and Cinnamon

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Buddie Bingo [7]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Soft Eddie Diaz, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24547825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Buck and Eddie spend a quiet night together.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Buddie Bingo [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761487
Comments: 14
Kudos: 218





	Apples and Cinnamon

**Author's Note:**

> For desertwytch, for the soft touches spot on Buddie Bingo

The room is dim, the only light coming from the two candles Eddie had insisted on lighting. They smell of apples and cinnamon. Buck's pretty sure that's going to be his new favorite smell. Outside of Eddie's cologne. 

A scent he's becoming very acquainted with right now, among other things. 

Like the feeling of Eddie's lips moving languidly against his, the feeling of his hands as they move softly across his body, never seeming to settle. From his hair to his cheek, down his back. 

Buck forgets to breathe for a moment when Eddie's hand slips beneath his shirt, lighting its own trail of fire within him as it caresses the bare skin of his back. 

"Eddie," he murmurs against his lips, earning a teasing nip of his teeth, which he quickly soothes with his tongue. 

It's still a little surreal that this is finally happening. It's hard to believe it was less than an hour ago when Eddie had whispered he loved him seconds before kissing him. And Buck, God Buck feels like he can't say it enough. He whispers it against his lips, his cheek, his neck. Needing to be sure Eddie never doubts just how loved he is. When words fail them they let their lips and hands do the talking for them, with kiss and each caress, it's their own reassurance that they're here.

Buck feels dizzy from it all. His own hands are moving across Eddie's back and into his hair. The soft hair that he's been growing out again, and God Buck loves it. He tugs lightly on the stands and Eddie groans. Buck swears he can feel the sound down to his bones. 

It's intoxicating, every part of it. The kissing, the touching, the noises Eddie makes. They haven't even made it off the couch yet. Instead Buck sits on Eddie's lap, feeling closer to him than he ever has before. He's sure he'll combust when things eventually move along. When Eddie takes his hand and leads him down the hall to his room. When he gently settles over Buck in his bed, kissing him deeply. 

Buck knows everything about this night is going to be cataloged into his brain forever. The night they stopped holding back and let themselves have what they've been yearning for. The start of something new and beautiful and perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments make my day 💜  
> You can find me [here on tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
